I'm Here To Steal Your Heart
by redfootblue
Summary: Set in an AU for soul mates. Blake meets her soul mate in an unexpected way. Based off an AU from tumblr. Thanks to ODST110 for editing and help making changes, awesome person check em out. Fluff and Puns Ahoy!


Being in a relation ship with a Faunus isn't uncommon now a days. But back about a century ago the practice was unheard of. People were slandered right and left for being in a relationship with a Faunus, calling it wrong. Not that it is much better now. But in an effort to do something about this discrimination the government and scientist created 'soul mate watches'. The little watches told the exact moment when you will meet your soul mate. If you were soul mates who could tell you that you did not belong with a certain person? Nobody could tell you to not marry a person of questions different race, or background. I mean asking someone to do that is asking them to take away there personal happiness. The watches were brilliant but peculiar for their time. They weren't mechanical but a chemical kind that reacted with your skin and body. The serum that was and is distributed around the world causes a luminescence on your skin. It reacts and fades to the world happening around you. How doctor's created the serum and how the serum knows who you are destined to be with is uncertain. Some believe the doctor's based it on the theory that people who are soul mates had there atoms close to gather when the Big Bang happened others believed it was an accidental find. At the time of the reveal it had just been found. Not that many people cared. It was either unethical or the savior of the century.

Whatever the case, while I commend the doctors who made the serum and distributed it at birth and gassed it around the world, at the moment it didn't seem like the greatest invention. This whole week I had been constantly checking my watch seeing the time tick down. Finally at the four day mark I wrapped my wrist up so I wouldn't look at it. Though that didn't stop me from doing a mental countdown. Today should have been the day I found my soul mate. The day I met the person I was destined to be with, but this whole day I didn't meet anyone. I didn't feel that indescribable emotion that drew me to someone. Maybe I had gotten the date wrong and I was supposed to meet them tomorrow?

So when I went to bed just a few hours before midnight I wasn't expecting to be woken up and eleven fifty at night by a banging downstairs. No _that_ was the last thing I expected and just couldn't stop the feeling in my gut that something was fishy here. Sighing mentally I grabbed a large book, Ninjas of Love the trilogy , from my bookshelf and walked down the stairs quietly. The best thing about being a Faunus had to be the agility and night vision.

I could see quite clearly a person rooting through my house apparently not even dressed in dark colors. What kind of a burglar was he? Looking closer the person wasn't a he but a she. The person's outline was to curvy and the hair to long. The girl went into my fridge and started pulling out food. What kind of a burglar makes a sandwich while robbing you? Through the light of the fridge I could see most of the girls face, which was rather attractive. On pure instinct I crept into the kitchen preparing myself and with a precise click turned the light on.

"Who are you and why are you robbing my house?" I shouted at her questioning. She looked up at me stunned and I finally saw her eyes. They were a vivid shade of lavender and after a glance my knees started to go weak. Just her eyes alone made my head go funny. I heard a loud beeping and looked down at my wrist, through the ribbon I could see a red light.

"No no no no no. You can not be my soul mate you just tried to rob me." I said pointing my book at her. She held up her hands and I saw her wrist glowing the same red color. She looked mildly confused and then a smelt her. The girl was drunk, I could probably light a match and she would burst into flame.

"What?" She asked still confused. I dropped the book to the floor and carefully walked over to her. I brought our wrists together and we both looked down. The clock brightened with a flash then disappeared altogether.

"We're soul mates and you just drunkenly broke into my home." I told her. She looked at me curiously.

"So this isn't my house?" She asked.

"Nope."

"And I broke into my soul mates house mistakenly."

"Yep."

"You thought I was a robber?"

"Yep." I told her and she looked at me with a cheesy grin.

"Well I guess you can say I've come to _steal your heart."_ She said before vomiting all over my tile floor.

"Do you happen to have a mop?" She asked. I flung my hands onto my head.

"Just sit down at the table. I'll clean up the vomit. Finish making your sandwich. There should be some water you can heat up and make some coffee with." I said going into the kitchen closet. Her puke was only alcohol and stomach acid which meant I could just use a mop. When I finished cleaning up the floor I noticed the girl had two cups of coffee made and an empty plate which I assumed she had a sandwich on originally.

"Thanks." I said sitting down and taking a sip. Her coffee tasted exactly how I made mine, with two sugars and a creme.

"Who are you exactly?" The girl asked.

"I think since this is my house and you broke into it you should tell me who you are first." I said with a subtle smirk.

"Oh come on now you're not going to hold that old incident over me are you?" She asked with a grin.

"It happened like five minutes ago."

"Point taken, I'm Yang Xiao Long and you are?"

"Blake Belladonna. So tell me why did I wake up to find you rooting through my fridge like an everyday thief?" I asked. Yang, finally I know her name, blushed a dark red. Maybe she was starting to wake up a little.

"Ah well my clock had me a little worried since it showed me meeting my soul mate and since I was nervous I decided to get something to drink and well it may have gotten a little out of hand." Yang said scratching the back of her neck.

"A little out of hand? I can almost smell your intoxication."

"Well I was worried what would happen if my soul mate didn't like me, or what if I accidentally missed them, or what if I didn't like them, or what if it was someone horrible. So I may have gotten a little drunk, but at least my fears were wrong." Yang said.

"Hmm I'm touched but how do you know I'm not horrible."

"Come on, if you were horrible, Blakey you would have beaten my brains in. Thanks for not doing that by the way. That would have been a bad way to meet your soul mate. Though how exactly were you going to do that with a book?"

"I don't know it is pretty heavy, I could have just rammed it into your head. So how is robbing your soul mates house not a bad way to meet them?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"Well I got to go inside your house and it's not even the second date. You've seen me at my worst and haven't thrown me out. I count that as being pretty good." She said.

"Sure...what are we supposed to do now?" I asked her. I had absolutely no idea what was supposed to happen. Actually I down really have any idea what's go in on. Should I be mad? Should I laugh? Should I feel anything besides physical attraction? I mean I barely know her.

"Uh, we are soul mates so I guess we make time for each other. Snuggle, kiss, eat food, tell each other stories, you know getting to know one another." Yang said jokingly or maybe not I couldn't really tell with her.

"Its midnight. Couldn't we save the chit chat for later. I like my sleep and I think you need to sleep off your intoxication." I told her making a point my wagging my finger in front of her face. Her eyes followed it and once it moved past a certain point she started to fall out of her chair.

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow or at some other point. I mean I can just drop by. I know where you live." Yang said getting up. Why was she leaving?

"Did you come in with car?"

"No I walked here. Why?" She asked grabbing her coat which she threw on a flat chair.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk alone at night."

"I can call a cab." Yang started and then felt around in her pocket pulling out some cash. She had about two lien not enough to get her far.

"What are you going to do with that, go two feet? You're staying here tonight." I told her grabbing her jacket and putting it on the chair.

"I don't want to impose." She said with a blush.

"Yang you've already broken into my house, eaten my food, vomited on the floor, and hit on me all in one night. I think I can handle you sleeping in my house. Besides you're my soul mate, technically we're going to sleep in the same house one day." I told her.

"Okay okay. Where am I going to sleep?" She asked and I was stumped. The couch was like sleeping on stone and i wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor.

"Uh, I only have one bed." I told her. I could feel my ears to my neck flush.

"I can sleep on the couch, it wouldn't be a problem."

"No, the couch is so hard you'd have to see a chiropractor the next day. Do you sleep with covers on?" I asked her.

"Um not most of the time. If I do I have to be mostly unclothed. Why?"

"We can sleep in my bed. You'll sleep on top of the covers and I'll sleep inside. So nobody touches any body that way and both of us get a good night's sleep. Sound like a deal?" I asked. Was I going crazy? Did I just offer to sleep with her? My mouth must be talking before my brain can think.

"Are you sure Blake? We still are strangers. I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable or weirded out the first time I met you. It's sort of early to be sleeping in the same bed." Yang said. A feeling in my gut drove me to look her in the eyes. I felt a pull, almost like a magnet, telling me to take her hand.

"I trust you. Besides what good would it do for my soul mate to not be comfortable. I'd probably hear it for the rest of our lives, 'Hey Blake remember that one time you made me sleep on the couch?'. I'm not to fond of Black Mail."

"You know for a person who seems quiet you ramble a lot." Yang said.

"Yeah yeah just follow me puke-y." I told her dragging her into my bedroom. She looked around catching every detail. It was just a plain room with a few little knick knacks on the wall. A poster from a Grimms Breath Concert and a few other trinkets.

"I love that band. Have you heard their new album?" Yang asked flopping down onto the middle of my bed.

"No, I'm waiting to buy it when it goes on sale." I told her making a shoo motion so I could actually get into bed.

"I'll bring you copy of it. It's great, there's this one song where Rick goes into a Guitar solo that's to die for. There's even one song that has an extended version of -"

"Yang go to sleep. You're drunk and I'm tired. You can resume this in the morning, besides I think you're just embarrassed and trying to fill in the silence." I told her closing my eyes. Yang turned the lights out and climbed back into bed. With her by my side it was suddenly quite warm. The silence was peaceful and welcome but right when I was about to drift off Yang started speaking again.

"Blakey?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Yang?" I replied humoring her.

"I think I just realized I've met my soul mate, and she's hot, and she likes some of the things I do, and she seems pretty cool. I think I'm sort of giddy right now." Yang said. There was a swell in my heart that I repressed for the sake of getting to sleep.

"Me to Yang me too. But if you don't go off to sleep you're going to have a hot angry soul mate to deal with and I don't think you want that right now." I told her.

"You're probably right. Good night Blake."

"Good night Yang." After a beat of silence Yang started to speak again and I groaned.

"I'm almost done I just wanted to say thank you. You could have kicked me out and you didn't. I'm grateful and I know it's been _Xiao Long_ of a night for you so thanks." Yang said. I could here the grin in her voice.

"I wonder if I can somehow trade soul mates or maybe I can get a cat instead. I bet those would listen better than you do." I told her.

"My heart Blakey." Yang said dramatically grabbing her chest. I couldn't help but grin.

"Hmm but then again cats wouldn't look as good as you. It's a toss up. Now go to sleep Yang." I told her. I looked over to see Yang already knocked out. I let out a deep sigh and curled into my blankets. I would probably get hot in the middle of the night with her beside me, the girl was like a furnace, but what did it matter. I closed my eyes and let Yangs warm presence drift me off into slumber.


End file.
